We Got Married BaekYeol Version
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: BaekHyun dipaksa mengikuti acara WGM oleh eomma nya,dan pasangan nya?Park Chan Yeol seorang model tampan dan terkenal. Baekyeol couple.
1. Chapter Prolog

Tittle : We Got Married (BaekYeol Couple)

Author : Kim Jae So

Pairing : BaekYeol

Genre : Romance

Length : -

Rating : aman tapi nanti jadi gak aman

NB: MENGURAS OTAK BANGET NI EPEP,BIKIN BOLAK BALIK KE KAMAR MANDI. COZ,INSPIRASI AUTHOR DARI KAMAR MANDI ==".

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

.

"Eomma,aku tidak mau ikut dalam acara seperti itu".

.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Bersikaplah layak nya seorang istri padaku?!".

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!".

.

.

.

.

"Aku,aku tidak selingkuh!sungguh,yang kau lihat itu tidak nyata".

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu".

.

.

.

.

"Kau pembohong! Buktinya! Yeoja itu hamil dengan mu! Kau keterlaluan".

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi di kehidupanku?".

.

.

.

.

"Ya,aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku juga salah,tak mau mendengar mu terlebih dahulu".

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau minta lanjut gak?kalau gx ada gpp,..kalau mau,.. ripiu yaw…

Salam malas dari author #plak


	2. Chapter 1 : Paksaan

Tittle : We Got Married BaekYeol Version

Author : Kim Jae So

Pairing : BaekYeol

Other Cast : EXO,and Park ChanHyun

Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama

Length : -

Rating : sangat aman

NB: JANGAN JADI PLAGIAT YAAA,..

Buat yang ripiu,. Kekekeke,.. INI YAOI ,.. AKU TIDAK SUKA GS,.. Park Chan Hyun itu jdi kembaran nya ChanYeol,..

BaekHyun POV

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sangat malas sekali,dan juga kesal pada eomma. Seenak nya saja menyuruhku mengikuti acara di tv,mana pasangan nya namja lagi. Hei,aku kan normal!. Aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin,saat aku dan eomma beradu mulut karna acara tv itu.

.

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

.

"Wah,Baekkie chagi. Lihat!eomma dapat brosur untuk mengikuti acara We Got Married! Ayo,kau harus ikut". Kata Eomma Baekhyun semangat sembari menyodorkan selembar brosur.

"Aku tidak mau eomma. Aku malu". Kata BaekHyun,

"Kenapa malu?pasangan nya dengan artis loh. Kapan lagi bisa bersanding dengan seorang artis?". Kata Eomma Baekhyun lagi.

"Pokok nya tidak mau eomma". Kata BaekHyun ngotot.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut Baekkie chagi?".Tanya Eomma BaekHyun sedikit memaksa.

"Eomma,aku tidak mau ikut dalam acara seperti itu". jawab BaekHyun.

"Kau harus ikut!kalau tidak,semua PS yang eomma belikan,eomma sita". Ancam Eomma BaekHyun.

"Nde,nde aku ikut". Kata Baekhyun pasrah. Dengan langkah lunglai,Baekhyun masuk ke kamar nya.

"Baekhyun chagi,pasangan mu nanti seorang namja" . teriak eomma Baekhyun. Tapi disahut oleh sang anak,karena sang anak sudah memasuki kamar nya.

.

.

.

Flash Back end

.

.

.

"Baekkie chagi,jemputan sudah datang. Kau sudah siap kan?". Teriak eommaku dari lantai bawah.

Ish,menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa dari beribu-ribu peserta yang mendaftarkan diri,aku yang terpilih?. Uh,sangat menyebalkan!. Aku jadi ingin tahu,siapa namja itu?apa dia gay?hiiy,aku jadi merinding.

"Nde,aku turun sekarang". Kataku malas,lalu mengambil koper dan turun ke bawah.

Kulihat ada beberapa namja disana,aku tidak kenal sih. Tapi ada 1 orang yang tak asing kulihat,tapi siapa dia?.

.

.

.

BaekHyun POV END

.

.

.

Chan Yeol POV

.

.

.

Kutatap foto di map putih ini,aku tak menyangka dia ikut dalam acara seperti ini. Bukan kah dia pernah bilang,sangat benci dengan artis dan semacam yang berbau dengan dunia entertain. Kuperhatikan foto ini terus menerus. Wajah nya sama sekali tak berubah,tetap cantik dan manis padahal dia seorang namja. Byun BaekHyun,hm kita bertemu lagi ya. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu,apa kau masih ingat denganku?.

"Channie oppa!sedang melihat apa?". Aku tersentak kaget,saat adik kembarku. ChanHyun. Bergelayutan manja di leherku.

"Foto". Kataku singkat. Kulihat dia mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Iya aku tahu,tapi foto siapa?sepertinya aku pernah lihat". Kata ChanHyun menatap foto BaekHyun.

"BaekHyun,masa tidak ingat?". Tanyaku cuek.

"OMO!Byun BaekHyun?cinta monyet mu dulu itu kan?aigoo cantik banget oppa". Kata ChanHyun dengan mata berbinar memandang foto BaekHyun.

"Jangan di bahas! Aku akan memilih nya untuk jadi istriku di We Got Married". Kata ku dengan lantang.

"Wouw,Baekhyun oppa ikut dalam acara itu?bukan nya dia tak suka?". Tanya ChanHyun. Dia ini kebanyakan nanya.

"Hm,entahlah. Sudah sana,kau pulang. Malam ini Baekhyun pindah kesini". Kataku mengusir adik kembarku ini.

.

.

.

ChanYeol POV END

.

.

.

TBC OR END ?

DIMOHON,.. KALAU RIPIU TUH YANG MASUK AKAL,MENDING2 KASIH MASUKAN. LAH INI,APAAN?MENDING SITU GAK USAH RIPU ,..

#sabarrrr,..

Salam Malas dari author #plak


	3. Chapter 2 : Kenangan Lalu

Tittle : We Got Married BaekYeol Version part 2

Author : Kim Jae So

Pairing : BaekYeol

Other Cast : EXO,and Park ChanHyun

Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama

Length : -

Rating : sangat aman

NB: JANGAN JADI PLAGIAT YAAA,..

Buat yang ripiu,. Kekekeke,.. INI YAOI ,.. AKU TIDAK SUKA GS,.. Park Chan Hyun itu jdi kembaran nya ChanYeol,..

Makasih ya yang udah mau comment,. Mianhae tidak bisa balas ripiu atu-atu,.. dan Maaf kalau saya update nya lama,.. maklumin aja saya kan pelupa,. Gak jauh beda dari emak saya Lay eomma ,. Kekeke~ ,.. saya datang bawa chapter 2 nich,.

Merapat nde semua para CHANBAEK shipper,.. aku juga mau kasih tahu nich,di chapter ini menceritakan flashback nya ChanBaek masa kecil,.. kekeke~ semoga pada suka nde,..

.

.

.

Oh ya,aku lupa memberi tahu,..

Byun Sehun as APPA BAEKHYUN

Byun Jong In as EOMMA BAEKHYUN

Park Luhan as APPA CHANYEOL nd CHANHYUN

Park XiuMin as EOMMA CHANYEOL nd CHANHYUN

Biar jelas :D

.

.

.

FlashBack On

.

.

.

Seorang namja cilik berlari keara taman dengan sangat ceria,dan tak lupa dia membawa setangkai mawar merah yang masih segar. Dengan langkah kecil nya dia mulai mendatangai seorang namja cilik dan tinggi nya melebihi dirinya. Dia menepuk pundak namja tinggi itu dengan perlahan dan memamerkan senyuman manis nya.

"Baekkie lama sekali?" Tanya namja tinggi itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae ChanYeollie,Baekkie tadi memetik bunga mawar ini dulu." Kata namja cilik ini yang bernama Baekkie.

"Itu buat Yeollie?" Tanya ChanYeol dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Iya,ini buat Yeollie. Yeollie suka tidak?" Tanya Baekkie.

"Suka sekali! Hm,Baekkie mau berjanji satu hal pada Yeollie?" Tanya ChanYeol dengan serius menatap Baekkie.

"Apa itu Yeollie?"Ucap Baekkie dengan wajah polos nya.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti,Baekkie harus jadi istri ChanYeol!Baekkie tidak boleh suka sama namja lain! Pokok nya Baekkie milik ChanYeol! Arra?" Kata ChanYeol dengan nada perintah.

"Istri?Istri itu apa Yeollie?" Tanya Baekkie dengan polos. Maklum dia masih berumur 4 tahun,jadi dia tak mengerti ucapan nya ChanYeol. #disini ChanYeol lebih tua nde,demi keselamatan(?) cerita#.

"Istri itu selalu melakukan ini pada suaminya." CHU~,Dengan perlahan ChanYeol mencium bibir mungil Baekkie yang masih polos.

"Mengerti?" Tanya ChanYeol sesudah mengecup bibir mungil Baekkie.

"Hmm,mengerti Yeollie. Nde,Baekkie mau jadi istri Yeollie." Kata Baekkie dengan semangat.

.

.

.

FlashBack Off

.

.

.

Chan Yeol POV

.

.

.

Hahh! Lucu juga waktu kami masih kecil,apakah dia mengingat janji nya untuk jadi istriku nde?Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi,pasti dia membenciku. Karena sudah meninggalkan nya ke Amerika. Huft,aku jadi mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

FlashBack On

.

.

.

"Yeollie jahat! Kenapa mau meninggalkan Baekkie sendirian?" Tanya Baekkie dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan Yeollie Baekkie,Yeollie tidak bisa menolak permintaan Mommy dan Daddy. Maafkan,maafkan maafkan." Ucap ChanYeol berulang kali sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Baekkie.

"Hiks hiks,..hiks hiks jahat!Yeollie jahat sama Baekkie!Pasti disana nanti Yeollie cari istri baru." Kata Baekkie menangis sembari memukul pundak ChanYeol. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang,sudah main istri-suami.

"Tidak akan! Yeollie cuman mau Baekkie yang jadi istri Yeollie. Yeollie janji cepat kembali dari Amerika untuk Baekkie,istri Yeollie." Kata ChanYeol mencium pipi gembul Baekkie.

"Janji?" Kata Baekkie lirih.

"Janji Baby Baekkie." BLUSH~ Wajah namja cilik ini pun memerah.

"ChanYeollie! Cepat!,Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Teriak Xiumin,Mommy dari ChanYeol dari arah mobil.

Dengan bergandengan tangan dengan Baekkie,ChanYeol kearah momy nya. Disana sudah ada Sehun dan Jong In momy dan daddy dari BaekHyun-istrinya dan daddy nya Luhan.

"Ayo Baekkie ucapkan selamat jalan untuk ChanYeollie gege nde?" Kata mommy Baekkie yang bernama Jong In.

"Nde mommy,pai pai gege. Jangan lupain istri nya!Arra." Kata Baekkie yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka shock. Istri?.

.

.

.

FlashBack Off

.

.

.

BaekHyun POV

.

.

.

Aku sedikit menulis di diary ku. Diary?Seperti yeoja nde?Tapi tak apa,aku memang suka kok menulis diary. Diary ini suami masa kecilku ehem maksudku ChanYeollie ge yang memberikan nya,sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan nya. Huft,aku merindukan nya. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah kembali?

Aku juga sangat penasaran artis itu! Nama nya juga mirip sama suami masa kecilku ehem maksud ku ChanYeollie ge. Bahkan marga nya juga mirip!

Dan kenapa aku berdebar-debar?.

"Ehem, Nyonya Park ini apartement dari Tuan Park ." Ucap namja manis ini memanggilku ?WHAT THE HELL! AKU INI NAMJA,NAMJA. N-A-M-J-A!. Menyebalkan.

" Nyonya Park?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah maaf,saya lupa. Di sini kau sebagai uke,atau lebih tepat nya seorang istri." Kata namja ini.

WHAT THE HELL?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gmna?ada yang suka?RnR ndee,.. gomawo yang mau ripiuu.. mumumumu :3 #plak#

Salam malas dari author #plak


	4. Chapter 3 : Meet Again

Author : Kim Jae Soo

Pairing : ChanBaek

Other Cast : EXO Members, and Park ChanHyun

Genre : Romance, Humor ,. Drama

Length : -

Mianhae tidak bisa balas ripiu lagi

Mungkin di chapter depan bisa balas semua.a

Oke,. Ini dia chapter 3.a

Semoga suka nde ^^

.

.

.

FlashBack

Pemuda kecil bertubuh sedikit tinggi itu tengah berlari. Ia masih menggunakan seragam TK-nya. Dengan terburu - buru ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Appa, eomma , Chanyeollie pulang." Ujar pemuda kecil ini yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang, ganti baju terus makan nde?" kata sang eomma, Park Minseok.

"Tapi eomma, Yeollie mau menjenguk Baekkie dulu." Kata Chanyeol kecil.

"Habis ganti baju dan makan bisa kan chagi? " Minseok mengelus rambut pirang Chanyeol.

"Ah eomma _ ," Chanyeol merengek pada eomma.

"Ahh. Ya sudah, bawa makananmu kerumah Baekkie nde? Jangan lupa untuk menelfon Chanhyun,oke?" Kata Minseok.

"Oke eomma, hehehe gomawo ^^ , ehm? Chanhyun? Ada apa dengan Chanhyun eomma?" Wajah kecil Chanyeol tersirat khawatir.

"Saudara kembarmu kambuh lagi, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengejuk Chanhyun dirumah halmonie." Kata Minseok.

"Emh, begitu ya?" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Chanyeollie tidak boleh sedih. Nanti jelek loh, Baekkie tidak suka lagi sama Yeollie gimana?" Goda sang eomma.

"Eomma!"

"Hahaha, sudah cepatlah ganti baju."

FlashBack off

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

DEG! Dadaku bergemuruh melihat calon suamiku di acara ini. Ia sangat mirip dengan-'nya'. Apakah mereka orang yang sama?

"Nah, Byun Baekhyun. Ini Park Chanlie." Kata Sehun temanku yang menjadi pembawa acara ini. Oh jadi namanya Chanlie. Kenapa aku berharap dia Chanyeol ge-ku? Huft.

"Annyeong ,. Salam kenal." Ucapku pelan.

"Nde annyeong nae anae." Ucapnya dengan lantang. UWOW! Suaranya sangat berat. Ugh sexy, aish Byun Baekhyun kau sudah gila! Kau sudah punya Park Chanyeol!.

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua ^^, di dalam ruangan memang tak ada camera apapun, tapi jika sudah di luar ada. SEMANGAT!" Sehun mulai pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan namja ini.

"Hei, Baekkie. Kenapa melamun hm?" tanyanya sok perhatian. Cihh,. Tidak usah sok akrab.

"Tidak usah sok akrab." Kataku sinis lalu duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Yaa! Bersikaplah layak nya seorang istri padaku?!" Teriaknya menggelegar sekali. Kupingku bisa sakit kalau begini. Aku mempoutkan bibir sexyku. Dia menyebalkan, HUWAAAA CHANYEOL T_T help me.

"Engh, maafkan aku Baekkie. Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf." Astaga, dia berlutut di bawahku. Aku seperti orang jahat saja.

"Iya aku maafkan. Tapi tidak usah berlutut seperti itu. Aku berasa jahat padamu." Kataku pelan.

"Iya chagi ^^. Ayo kita beres - beres barangmu. Aku akan membantumu." Tingkahnya mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun POV END

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam membantu Baekhyun merapikan barangnya, Chanyeol membuatkan sebuah cokelat hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini Baekkie, minumlah. Masih hangat." Chanyeol menyodorkan mug kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Chanlie." Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku diary dari dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol terus menatapnya, ia tersenyum tulus. _**"Baekkie masih menyimpannya." Batin Chanyeol.**_

"Kau menulis diary?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aniyo, hehehe."

"Kau mau mengejekku heh?" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mengejekmu manis? Aku juga punya, warnanya biru." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Baekhyun terpaku menatap senyuman manis Chanyeol,. Wajahnya kembali memerah, karena malu. Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie ge." Lirih Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mmmh, maaf, yang aku panggil Chanyeol bukan Chanlie." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Itu nama asli chagia. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tersenyum mesum begitu?" Baekhyun mulai takut, ketika melihat senyuman jahil Chanyeol.

"Huft, Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau tak sadar eoh? Aku Park Chanyeol! Suami masa kecilmu chagia ^^."

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae dikit ya? Mungkin chap depan panjang kok,. Janji,. Nd juga bakal bales ripiu kalian..

Gomawo for ripiu nya ^^


End file.
